


Я его выиграл, он мой

by kelRian



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: Drama, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-10
Updated: 2013-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-14 08:46:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5737192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelRian/pseuds/kelRian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Бета: Мэлис Крэш, Сильвара Среброволосая<br/>Краткое содержание: по заявке с инсайда Хочу слэш с Ройенталем и Кирхиайсом, АУ где последний не умер</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Бумаги, скрепленные гербовой печатью поверх до боли знакомой подписи, обычно не несут ничего хорошего. Эта не стала исключением.  
Ройенталь очень внимательно прочитал третий абзац сверху. Поморгал, втайне надеясь, что проклятый лист если не исчезнет совсем, то, по крайней мере, изменит свое содержание.  
Увы, чуда не произошло.  
Легким росчерком пера Его Императорское Величество утвердил гросс-адмирала флота Оскара фон Ройенталя в качестве няньки при Советнике Его Императорского Величества Зигфриде Кирхайсе. Или, с учетом возраста последнего, в должности собаки-компаньона.  
Ройенталь скривился и пролистал приложение к письму.  
В приложении было сказано, что под мышкой у господина советника Ройенталю предстоит тявкать на торжественном приеме в честь их прибытия, а также на церемонии открытия новой спортивной школы. Остальное же время они будут наслаждаться галечными пляжами, прозрачным морем, раскидистыми пальмами и великолепными коктейлями, которые приготовят бармены этого изысканного курорта лично для них. Также, судя по проспекту, к туристическому комплексу прилагались красотки с размером одежды не больше сорок второго, а бюста – не меньше третьего, и юноши не старше двадцати пяти и с таким прессом, что Ройенталю оставалось завистливо присвистнуть. Но эти красоты его не пугали. Хотя он прекрасно понимал, что на самом деле барышни будут не столь упруги, чтоб не сказать сильней, а юноши… на юношей только надежда и оставалась.   
Не пугали гросс-адмирала и официальные мероприятия. Однако, Ройенталь был готов отдать левый глаз за то, что Кирхайсу очень быстро станет скучно. А когда господину советнику становилось скучно, то он начинал ввязываться во всякого рода самоубийственные авантюры. После того, как отношения между ним и Райнхардом стали чуть более формальными, Зигфрид целенаправленно лез на рожон. То ли для того, чтобы доказать свою преданность, то ли наоборот, чтобы избавить господина от навязчивой верности. В подробности душевных переживаний Кирхайса Ройенталь предпочитал не вмешиваться. Он прекрасно знал, что отсутствие любопытства обычно хорошо сказывается на форме носа и целостности зубов, но вот следить за господином советником придется круглосуточно. Ройенталь не сомневался, что его задача состоит не столько в том, чтобы обеспечить достойное общество господину советнику в этом отпуске, сколько пристально следить, чтобы господин советник там не угробился. И если любого адмирала рангом ниже Зигфрид мог легко задавить авторитетом, то, видимо, в способность Ройенталя не поддаваться административному давлению кайзер верил.  
Оскар даже пожалел, что очень мало знает о том, что творится у Кирхайса в голове. Тот охотно шел на контакт, общаясь на деловые и рабочие темы, но всегда держал жесткую дистанцию, не допуская близко. Обычно Оскар с улыбкой отмечал их сходство в этом вопросе, но радужной перспектива на две недели остаться практически с глазу на глаз и притом не иметь возможности предсказать поведение спутника не была.

***  
Выстрел. Другой. Третий.  
Оскар равнодушно подпирает стену, терпеливо выжидая, когда же Зигфрид наиграется. Прошло четыре дня с момента приезда. Они перешли на "ты" и окончательно протрезвели после торжественного приема.  
\- Держи. Это тебе.  
Огромный белый заяц кокетливо повесил ухо и ласково раскрыл объятия.  
\- Эта феззанская прелесть ручной работы теперь ваша, - хмуро буркнул продавец.  
Наверное, как любой нормальный владелец тира, он недолюбливал военных, которые могли забрать все его призы, не прилагая особых усилий. Как, например, Кирхайс, сбивший тридцать банок тридцатью пулями. С точки зрения Оскара это было ребячество и позерство. Огромный белый заяц молча согласился. Игрушку такого размера забыть случайно было невозможно, и со всей отчетливостью неизбежного Ройенталь осознал, что этот вечер они проведут втроем. Кирхайс, он сам и огромный плюшевый заяц.  
Подхватив ношу поперек живота, гросс-адмирал попытался придать лицу как можно более невозмутимый вид. Как будто он ежедневно совершает вечерний моцион в компании плюшевого друга. И рыжего друга. Рыжий друг сейчас активно изображал подростка в парке развлечений, ведя себя недостойно для правительства рейха. С точки зрения Ройенталя смотреть небесно голубыми глазами прямо в лицо, чуть склонять голову к плечу, улыбаясь, и предложить в итоге пойти съесть мороженое было верхом неприличия.  
В конце концов, они могли пойти в специальное кафе и, взяв меню, заказать любой десерт. Зигфрид мог бы есть свое мороженое, сколько ему вздумается, а Оскар взял бы бокал вина. Или два бокала. Бутылку бы взял, потому что в последнее время он начал за собой замечать, что слишком много внимания уделять тому, как именно Зигфрид ест.  
С этой точки зрения прогулка вдоль моря была более предпочтительной. Кирхайс шел рядом и медленно ел мороженое. Он действительно, как ребенок, оказавшийся на каникулах, хотел всего и сразу. Огромная разноцветная шапка таяла на жаре, а Зигфрид поглощал ее уже не столь увлеченно. Да, рыжий советник любил сладкое, но в этот раз переоценил собственные силы.  
\- Знаешь, когда я был маленьким, то думал, что смогу съесть всю тележку мороженщика!  
\- Вместе с тележкой? - не сдержал улыбку Ройенталь.  
\- Нет. Без тележки. Просто все мороженое... Не волочи его по земле, пожалуйста, - дождавшись, пока спутник перехватит зайца удобнее, чтобы тот не пачкался, Зиг продолжил: - А теперь... Теперь вот съел немного и больше не хочу.  
\- Выброси.  
\- Нельзя выбрасывать еду.  
\- Но... - "ты же уже взрослый", - хотел сказать Ройенталь, но промолчал. Они все... взрослые. И даже слишком. С бесконечным грузом ответственности.   
Тяжело вздохнув, Оскар наклонился и откусил от чужого мороженого. Зубы тут же заныли от холода, но выражение лица Кирхайса того стоило. Для закрепления результата Ройенталь повторил глупость еще раз.  
\- Остальное доедаешь сам.  
Кирхайс согласно кивнул, все еще пытаясь прийти в себя после этой выходки.  
Мужчины прошли еще немного по вечернему пляжу. Зигфрид доел мороженое и задумчиво ополоснул руки в море.  
\- Желание "хочу много мороженого" ты выполнил. Что хочешь сейчас? Раз уж я тебя сопровождаю - могу побыть духом, исполняющим желания.  
Кирхайс подошел очень близко. Настолько, что разница в росте стала заметной, и Ройенталю пришлось запрокинуть голову, чтобы смотреть в глаза. Ожидание показалось ему томительно долгим, но потом Зиг все-таки сделал шаг назад и сказал:  
\- Желание я загадаю позже. Сейчас давай просто искупаемся.  
Оскар вздрогнул от облегчения – или от разочарования?  
Мужчины разделись целиком и быстро зашли в нагревшуюся за день воду. В темноте не видно, а идти обратно в мокрой одежде не хотелось.   
Ройенталь поплыл первым, разрезая бархатную черную гладь неторопливыми мощными взмахами. Волн не было, и казалось, что не плывешь, а просто движешься через космос. Кирхайс, наоборот, поплыл сразу быстро, агрессивно, стряхивая с себя рабочую усталость. Потребность в одиночестве гнала его вперед. Желание в скорости, как в упоении боя, забыть обо всех проблемах, страхах и пустоте. Чувствуя это, Оскар намерено держался чуть сзади и сбоку. За спиной - вечерний город, впереди - маленький островок, посреди бухты. Только кажется, что близко. На самом деле до него не доплыть, и стоит поворачивать назад.  
\- Кирхайс, - негромко говорит Оскар. - Поворачиваем.  
Зиг не слышит или не хочет слышать. Но на второй оклик отзывается и, согласившись, что пора возвращаться, разворачивается.  
Он даже не вскрикнул, Просто сразу ушел под воду, потом вынырнул, и второй раз, когда Ройенталь в несколько гребков оказался рядом, снова показался из-под воды.  
\- Что такое? Рука?  
Кирхайс кивнул, с трудом удерживаясь на воде. Он пытался зацепиться за Ройенталя, но только увел его под воду. Они не профессиональные пловцы, не спасатели. Под рукой нет иголки, да и не умеют они пользоваться этим средством от судорог.  
-Не шевелись, - отплевываясь, сказал Оскар и, повернувшись на спину, подхватил Кирхайса. – Главное, не шевелись. Вода очень соленая, и я совсем не устал. Мы легко доберемся до берега.  
Ройенталю пришлось замолчать, потому что плыть было очень тяжело. Он с трудом продвигался и, плывя на спине, не видел, сколько осталось до берега. Это только ухудшало положение.  
\- Ты оторвешь мне голову.  
\- Прости, иначе не взять, утоплю.  
Берег казался бесконечно далеким. Оскар оглянулся несколько раз, но огни если и стали ближе, то не сильно.  
\- Давай отдохнем.  
\- Давай.  
Вода, черная ночью, легко держит. В ней много соли.  
Смотря в бесконечность звездного купола, Оскар осторожно дотрагивается до спутника, находит его ладонь и чуть сжимает. Ройенталю комфортнее, когда он точно знает, что Зигфрид здесь. Что они сейчас немного отдохнут и доберутся до берега. Обязательно доберутся.  
\- Не будем рассказывать Райнхарду, - тихо сказал Зиг. - Незачем. Я сам дурак, чувствовал, что руку немного тянет, но поплыл. Хорошо, что ты оказался рядом.  
Ройенталь чуть пожал ладонь, соглашаясь. Императору незачем знать, что Кирхайс, стремясь проверить себя на прочность, чуть не утонул сегодня.  
\- Поплыли? - осторожно спросил Оскар.  
\- Да. Давай я попробую только ногами, на спине.  
\- Давай.  
Они двигаются медленно, а небо остается неподвижным. Вода лениво омывает лицо, волосы, если чуть поднять руку, то становится прохладно. А так - она очень теплая. Ройенталь настолько расслаблен, что готов заснуть. Чтобы море продолжало его качать, а он бы медленно опустился на дно и лежал там, лениво наблюдая за тем, как шевелятся водоросли от морских течений.  
\- Оскар!  
Резкий окрик выводит Ройенталя из начинающейся дремы.  
\- Если вы утонете, то мне точно придется объясняться с Райнхардом!  
\- А ему разве не все равно? - лениво отвечает Ройенталь, отметив про себя, что от волнения Кирхайс снова перешел на "вы". От толчка в плечо Оскар уходит под воду и, отплевываясь, переворачивается на живот. – Вижу, ты уже окончательно пришел в себя , - огрызается Ройенталь, намерено возвращаясь к фамильярному обращению. - Догоняй.  
На самом деле Оскар устремляется вперед не очень быстро, и Кирхайс быстро обгоняет его. Вскоре мужчины выбираются на берег.  
После теплого моря вода в пляжном душе кажется ледяной, и Зигфрид снова хватается за плечо. Но смыть соль необходимо, иначе все тело будет чесаться.  
Наспех обтершись футболками, спутники одеваются. Ночи прохладные, и уже хочется обратно в бунгало, которое отдали в полное распоряжение высоких гостей.

***

Расстроенный гросс-адмирал сел на широкий подлокотник и водрузил некогда белое чудовище рядом с собой на сам диван. Ройенталь честно попытался забыть игрушку на пляже, но Кирхайс заставил вернуться. Оскар уже начинал предвкушать, как они вместе с зайцем будут подниматься на борт «Тристана», а потом, когда господин советник будет вызывать по комму, то Бергенгрюн будет махать в камеру зайцевыми ушами, подтверждая, что игрушке живется неплохо и никто не сдал подарок в утиль. Определенно, у кресла гросс-адмирала не хватает зайцев. Интересно, за оставшиеся дни Кирхайс выиграет еще одного? Или, может быть, Оскару стоит выиграть замечательную оранжевую утку в подарок господину советнику? Сощурившись, Ройенталь пристально посмотрел на Кирхайса и плеснул еще виски в стаканы. За сегодняшний день стоило выпить. Вернее, за его окончание.  
Зиг равнодушно покрутил в руке стакан и отставил его на столик.  
\- Если хочешь вина - скажи. Я посмотрю, что есть в баре. Может быть, найдется что-то приличное.  
Ройенталь хотел встать, не дожидаясь просьбы, но понял, что Зиг, подойдя вплотную, заблокировал его на подлокотнике. Ройенталю оставалось подосадовать, что он выбрал столь неудачную и шаткую позицию, тем более что Кирхайс снова оказался очень близко. Непозволительно близко. И снова пришлось запрокинуть голову, чтобы посмотреть в лицо.  
Оскару кажется, что его гипнотизирует взгляд голубых глаз. Нет, Райнхард был не прав. Аура этого человека на Ройенталя тоже действует прекрасно, парализуя. Лишая воли и возможности к сопротивлению.  
\- Помните, вы предлагали выполнить мое желание, Ройенталь.  
Не вопрос. Утверждение. Пальцы чуть придерживают подбородок, не давая отвернуть лицо. Так, когда-то давно, одна из частых гостий любила смотреть в лицо сына хозяина дома. Оскар не помнит, ни как ее звали, ни кем она была. Помнит бесформенную гору кружев. Драгоценности, сверкающие из складок на шее, и жабий взгляд женщины, наслаждающейся его унижением. А он тогда даже не имел права закрыть глаза, чтобы хоть как-то скрыть свое уродство.  
Много позже в ответной мести он наслаждался тем, как женщины тонули в его взгляде. Называли его колдовским.  
Ройенталь закрывает глаза. Детство - это не воздушные шары, и не лето в парке. Ему не хочется снова становиться маленьким.   
Пальцы только придерживают лицо, и Ройенталь может позволить себе опустить веки. Чтобы Кирхайс не попал под магию, которую Оскар не умеет контролировать. Чтобы не чувствовать себя мальчиком, которому любой из гостей может приказать выпятить собственное уродство.  
Успокаивая, ладонь скользит по щеке, и Оскар может чуть повернуть голову, целуя ее. Ответить безмолвным согласием на невысказанное вслух предложение. Он будет сегодня волшебным духом и подарит рыжему мальчику еще один подарок. Себя. На эту ночь. Вряд ли интерес продлится дольше. Дети быстро забывают даже самые желанные игрушки. Но ведь и Оскар сам уже давно не ребенок, и сам, наигравшись за первую встречу, отказывался от других. В этом нет ничего нового, ничего несправедливого. Это правила жизни, которую он сам создал для себя. Не такой уж плохой. И, когда Зиг неторопливо задирает рубашку, чтобы полюбоваться напряженными рельефными мышцами, то Оскар, своим несопротивлением, принимает эти правила и в отношении себя также. Это его честь и честность. Так и должно быть.  
Руки на плечах, поясе, бедрах. Они скользят, оставляя невидимый след.  
Когда Ройенталь встает и упирается лбом в плечо Зигу, то чувствует, что выглядит робкой девственницей, но ничего не может с этим поделать. Упоение – ощущать, как ласкают тебя, прикасаются к тебе, сдерживают, до легкой дрожи. Кирхайс контролирует себя, ожидая отказа. Ему нужно не молчаливое покорное согласие, Оскар чувствует это всем телом. С каждым, все более требовательным прикосновением чувствует, как Кирхайсу нужен отклик. Но все, что может - стоять, вцепившись в чужие плечи, и не упасть.  
С тихим стоном вжимается бедрами в Зига. Это движение неосознанное, неподконтрольное. Инстинктивное желание облегчения стряхивает пелену.  
Трясущимися пальцами Ройенталь все-таки начинает расстегивать на Кирхайсе рубашку. Чтобы добраться до шрама на плече. Если бы не было его - история пошла бы по-другому.  
Шрамы украшают мужчину. Да или нет? Или Кирхайс считает этот след собственным уродством? Был готов отдать жизнь, но не отдал. Обещал быть рядом... и не смог. Как далеко может зайти преданность этого человека? Как далеко может зайти преданность самого Ройенталя?  
От Зига пахнет морем и немного – кокосовым мороженым. Пряди, кольцами лежащие на шее, - еще влажные после ночного купания. 

Прикосновение к волосам, поцелуй в висок. Кирхайс обнимает, прижимая к себе. Шепот на ухо:  
\- Не думай. Доверься.  
Ройенталь не умеет доверять. Он не приучен, не привык верить кому либо. Все и всегда необходимо просчитывать и проверять самому. Но он солдат, подчиняющийся приказам. И этому приказу нельзя не подчиниться.  
Руки подняты наверх и стянуты запутавшейся футболкой. Зиг не спешит его освобождать. Не пытаясь стянуть футболку самостоятельно, Ройенталь еще раз подтверждает свое согласие. То, что согласен довериться, оставить принятие решений - другому. Раствориться, перестать существовать от прикосновения губ к животу и груди.  
Очень бережно Зиг подталкивает Оскара к дивану. Освобождает руки. Раздевает, лаская обнажающуюся кожу. Быстро раздевается сам.   
Медленные ласки сменяются торопливыми. Оскару приятна эта несдержанность. Он просто не успевает одуматься, понять, что происходит. Только старается не сжимать пальцы слишком сильно, чтобы не оставить следы на плечах.  
Ему не хватает воздуха, он задыхается в ночной прохладе. Все, что было важным, перестает иметь значение, растворяясь в ощущении заполненности. Того, как сильно в нем нуждается сейчас Кирхайс. Дыхание Зига заглушает собственный шум в ушах.  
Повинуясь прикосновению - перевернуться на живот.  
Подчинение.   
Чужие руки, лаская, разминают плечи. Жесткие прикосновения дополняются щекочущим ощущением от того, как Кирхайс прижимается лбом, целует, спускаясь ниже. Поясницу обжигает горячим дыханием. Стремясь продлить прикосновение, сделать так, чтобы оно не разрывалось, Ройенталь встает на четвереньки, подаваясь назад. Ему действительно послышался тихий, сдавленный смешок, сменившийся поцелуем, или игра воображения? Оскар чуть расставляет ноги, чтобы ласки могли стать еще более откровенными.   
Желанный подарок, любимый подарок, пусть хотя бы на одну ночь.  
Оскар чувствует, как им наслаждаются. Как Кирхайс растягивает собственное удовольствие, преумножая удовольствие партнера. Старается не торопиться, ласкать медленнее. Раз за разом возвращаясь к тем участкам обнаженной кожи, от прикосновения к которым Ройенталь дышит тяжелее.   
Остатками разума Ройенталь понимает, что стон, больше похожий на скулеж, - его собственный.  
Снова чужие пальцы гладят успокаивающе по лицу. Снова Оскар прикасается к ним губами.   
Абсолютная принадлежность.  
Ройенталь выгибается, стремясь прижаться всем телом, и то, как Кирхайс наваливается в ответ, становится идеальным дополнением. Тем, как должно быть.

Отдышавшись, Оскар с трудом возвращается в реальность. Ерзает немного – и, явно нехотя, Кирхайс встает. Диван в гостиной не располагает к длительному отдыху вдвоем, им просто не уместиться.  
В Ройенталя летят шорты, тот ловит их на лету, и, поморщившись, натягивает. Стакан с виски он принимает более благосклонно.  
Потянувшись, Кирхайс распахивает огромные балконные двери, которые ведут на дощатый настил с маленьким столиком и парой кресел. Зайцу придется устроиться на полу, а вид из бунгало на ночное море, обрамленное по берегу гирляндой огней, очень красив.


	2. Chapter 2

Совещания могут быть невыносимо долгими, особенно если усиленно делать вид, что тебе все равно.  
К исходу четвертого часа Ройенталю было уже действительно все равно. Сознание блуждало далеко, и скоро должен был наступить тот чудный миг, когда чья-то чаша терпения переполнится, а сдавшийся первым хлопнет рукой по столу, демонстрируя собственное бессилие, и предложит разойтись, чтобы вернуться к вопросу через несколько дней.  
На этот раз, к облегчению собравшихся, первым из себя вышел его величество.

Оскара окликнули уже в коридоре:  
– Ройенталь.  
Этот тихий вкрадчивый голос, от которого сладко заныло внизу живота. То, что превращало в пытку самые короткие совещания, когда прикоснуться хотелось до дрожи. Или, наоборот, желалось властного прикосновения к шее. Мечта о касаниях, от которых плавится тело и разум, преследовала каждую встречу. Но с того момента, как каждый из них взошел на борт своего флагмана, они обменялись едва ли десятком фраз, не касающихся работы.  
Курортный роман закончился, оставив только приятные воспоминания. Оскар прекрасно понимал, что каждое приключение должно закончиться вовремя. Они и не планировали длительных отношений. Ройенталь – точно.   
– Ройенталь. Не уходите столь поспешно. Мы с вами продолжим совещание на "Барбароссе".  
С трудом Оскар выдавил из себя кривую улыбку.  
– Вы приглашаете?  
– Что вы, ваше превосходительство. Я приказываю.  
Улыбка Кирхайса, как всегда, ласкова и открыта, но у гросс-адмирала по спине побежали мурашки, причем скорее от страха, чем от предвкушения. Это будет очередной выматывающий разговор, когда надо будет контролировать малейший жест, интонации, дыхание. Когда ощущения обманывают. Ведь тело привычно ждет прикосновений, а вместо них – только разговоры: флот, поставки.  
И со временем не становится легче, и Оскар терпеливо ждет, когда станет совсем плохо. Ведь потом, после того, как жизнь окончательно потеряет смысл, когда будет пройдена точка умирания – станет проще.  
Главное – выдержать, не сбить Кирхайса с ног, не впечатать его в стену, схватив за плечи, не прошипеть в лицо: "Возьми меня. Не выбрасывай. Неважно зачем, просто не выбрасывай".  
Но Ройенталь лишь послушно идет следом по бесконечным коридорам "Брунгильды", к шлюзам, к маленькому боту, на котором они переберутся на красный флагман. Потом – будут говорить, и Оскару надо будет решать, надо будет изображать, что ему важна тема и суть беседы, а не рыжий локон около уха. Тот, который становится почти черным, когда намокает.  
Встряхнув головой, Ройенталь отогнал наваждение.  
Ему надо продержаться еще несколько часов, и он сможет заснуть, возвращаясь на "Тристан". И лучше бы никому не знать об этих снах.

Коридоры "Барбароссы" извилисты и запутаны. Оскар не очень хорошо ориентируется в них.  
Уставший, он просто идет следом за черным плащом советника. В комнате, куда они пришли, – темно, но хозяин не спешит включать свет.  
Оперевшись на стену, адмирал терпеливо ждет, даже опустил веки, чтобы, включившись, свет не сильно ударил по глазам.  
Зря, наверно, потому что чувствует, что тут же погружается в сонное ирреальное небытие. Там, в этом почти-сне, Оскар нужен и желанен. Там – слышен плеск волн, чуть пахнет солью. На языке – терпкий вкус виски, а еще – прикосновения пальцев и белый заяц на полу в самом углу спальни. Но это не более чем сон. Приятная, возбуждающая мечта. И надо стряхнуть ее с себя, потому что Оскар сейчас подпирает дверь в самом сердце "Барбароссы" и надо приводить себя в чувство. Рывком.  
– Оскар...  
Шепот обжигает ухо, шею, тут же эхом отражаясь по всему телу.   
– Я скучал.  
– Кирхайс... – Ройенталь стонет на выдохе, – Зиг...  
Ничего более осмысленного в голову не приходит.  
Необходимо заставить себя открыть глаза. Потому что это – бред, который не может быть правдой.  
Но это не комната для совещаний, не кабинет и даже не гостиная. Это спальня, погруженная в приятную полутьму.   
Рядом Зиг, уже расстегивающий рубашку, и кожа в сумраке желтого света кажется золотистой.  
Он улыбается, глядя, как Ройенталь с мясом вырывает застежку на собственном кителе, но Оскару плевать на целостность одежды. Ему плевать на все – лишь бы проверить, что перед ним не призрак и не обман. Не до боли реальная игра воображения.  
Видя, как с трудом Оскар справляется с пуговицами, невыносимо реальный мужчина рядом помогает расстегнуть рубашку. Кирхайс касается обнаженной кожи легко, но от каждого прикосновения под ней распускаются огненные цветы, поглощая в своем пламени.   
Ройенталь снова стонет.  
Ему почти больно от сдерживаемого желания, но Кирхайс не торопится. Может, растягивая удовольствие, а может, наказывая за то, что Оскар не пришел раньше – сам. Но разве посмел бы прийти?  
Нет.  
Дразнящее ощущение принадлежности, когда Зигфрид не торопясь готовит партнера, захлестывающее с головой удовольствие от укуса в плечо, когда, забывшись, Ройенталь начинает двигаться, резко подаваясь навстречу.  
Но ведь ему так немного сейчас надо: чтобы удовольствие перешло грань, заполнило собой все тело и сознание, оставив после – облегчение и блаженную пустоту.

С трудом придя в себя, Ройенталь видит склонившееся улыбчивое лицо. Кирхайс почти смеется, а потом, вздохнув, прячет нос у Оскара в шее. Прижимается всем телом и, обняв, тесно притягивает к себе.  
– Как дела у твоего зайца?  
– Скучает... может, приедешь проведать?  
– Ты приглашаешь?  
– Да.  
Он приглашает. Но если бы мог, то обязательно бы приказал.


End file.
